1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a doll having a harness attached thereto, and in particular, to a doll having a harness which harness resembles the Child's Safety Harness of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/627,193, filed Dec. 13, 1990.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are serious problems that exist concerning proper identification of the large number of lost and missing children when they are found. These problems are discussed in copending application Ser. No. 07/627,193, filed Dec. 13, 1990, entitled Child's Safety Harness, applicants Linda K. Roberson and Suzanne Mackey who are also applicants of the present invention, and said, application hereafter will be referred to as Child's Safety Harness. That application is directed to solving many of these problems by having the child wear a Child's Safety Harness through which proper identification of the child can be made. That application is incorporated herein by reference since the present doll harness resembles the Child's Safety Harness and the present application is directed to solving many of these same problems.
As will be better understood from the detailed description of the present invention set forth below, a feasible doll construction which would assist in helping the child to recognize the many safety features attributed to wearing the child's safety harness would conceivably be of considerable value and assistance to the public in the area of child safety. To our knowledge, no doll construction has ever been created which incorporates the unique features as set forth herein after in our invention.
A doll construction for identification of a child has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,842 in which a doll construction is disclosed wherein fingerprints are provided for each doll and a record for recording fingerprint data and other information. However, such a doll construction and identification technique does not suggest any way our unique doll harness doll and identification procedure.